


Oh my god Tyler kink isn't a dirty word

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Kink Exploration, M/M, this is SHIT but holy fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>i dont even care what kinks i dont even care if there is absolutely 0 sex i just want ty and josh to sit down and have an awkward conversation about what they like in bed and they both blush a lot and feel embarrassed oh m y gO D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh my god Tyler kink isn't a dirty word

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [WondrousTidings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondrousTidings/pseuds/WondrousTidings) in the [twentyonepilots](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/twentyonepilots) collection. 



“Um, Josh?”

“What?”

They're both shirtless, and Josh's body is on top of Tyler's, and they were just making out and maybe about to have sex. No promises. 

“What do you like?”

“You.”

Tyler blushes. “No, I mean, like, during sex.”

“You can say kink, Tyler, it's not a dirty word.”

Tyler blushes harder. “Fine. Kink. What are your kinks.”

“Can we have sex first? I'm really hard.” Josh rolls his hips against Tyler's, as if to prove a point. 

Tyler chokes back a moan. “No, we are doing this now.”

“Right, okay. What do you think you're into? And if you say daddy kink, I'm never letting you come again.”

Tyler's eyes fluttered shut, and Josh smirked. “Orgasm delay, huh?”

“If this conversation is even mentioned to anyone, especially Brendon Urie, I'm going to kill you.”

“I'm taking that as a yes. Gore?”

“No, oh my god!” Tyler's eyes snapped open. “You're gonna kill my boner, dude.”

“That might be a good idea.” Josh rolled off of Tyler and flopped down onto the bed beside him. 

“Okay, what are you into?”

“I dunno. Choking? Please don't make me do this.”

Tyler rolled over onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows. “What about fear?”

“Maybe some other time.”

“Okay, how about we try stuff out? We need a safe word, though.”

“Tyler, can we not try stuff out now? I am hard, I want to fuck you, and we are going to get this conversation over with.”

Tyler blushed. “Were you serious about the choking?”

“I don't know! I've never been anything but vanilla with someone!” Josh buried his face in a pillow. “I hate you.”

“Okay, but like…”

“How does fear kink even work?” Josh blurted, raising his head out of the pillow. “Like, boo, and shit?”

“No, like, I come home to all the lights off and I'm not expecting it? There can be knives and stuff.”

“Tyler, I am not using a knife on you.”

It was Tyler's turn to bury his face in a pillow. “I do not like gore! Or blood! God, Josh!”

“You're the one who wanted us to have this discussion.” Josh stared at Tyler for a moment. “Look, I'm sorry.”

“It's a weird kink, I know, and it's totally fine if some of ours don't line up.” Tyler's voice was still muffled by the pillow. “This was a bad idea…”

“Dude, it's okay to be embarrassed. I'm embarrassed.” Josh sighed, blushing even harder than he was previously. “I've always fantasized about being, like, tied up and stuff. And choked, and, like, whipped and stuff and _dear god Tyler why are we having this conversation_.”

Tyler looked up at Josh's red face and began to laugh. “Oh my god, you're fucking kinky.”

Josh picked up a pillow and hit Tyler with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I GUESS????


End file.
